The present invention relates generally to music information display apparatus and methods for displaying predetermined music information on display devices, as well as programs therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved music information display apparatus and method for displaying music information on a thin, lightweight and power-saving sheet-shaped electronic paper, as well as an improved program therefor.
Heretofore, electronic music apparatus, such as electronic musical instruments, have been known which are constructed to display music information, such as a musical score and/or lyrics, on a predetermined display device in accordance with acquired performance information, musical score display information or lyrics display information. One example of such electronic music apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-258838. In the conventional electronic music apparatus, like the one disclosed in the above-identified publication, there is employed a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or CRT display device, and music information corresponding to successive ranges or sections of a music piece is sequentially displayed on the display device, for example, in accordance with reproduction of the music piece, i.e. with the display of the music information automatically switched or updated in accordance with progression of the reproduction.
However, in the conventional electronic music apparatus, like the one disclosed in the above-identified publication, which employ a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or CRT display device, to display music information, there has been the significant inconvenience of extremely great electric power consumption, because the display device itself must be illuminated to display the music information on its screen and electric power must be constantly supplied to the display device to keep the music information displayed on the screen. Further, the illumination of the display device itself tends to make the eyes of a user tired, so that the display of the music information on the illuminated display device has been unsuitable for the user to view for a long time as compared to music information, such as a musical score and/or lyrics, printed on an ordinary sheet (or sheets) of paper or the like.